A conventional speech dialogue device mounted in a car navigation device or the like receives an instruction to start speech recognition from a user. This is to prevent erroneous recognition due to noise and the like other than the utterance by the user. For this reason, a steering wheel or the like is provided with a button for instructing the start of the speech recognition (hereinafter referred to as “instruction button for starting speech recognition”), for example. After the user presses the instruction button for starting speech recognition, the user utters a command or the like for operating a target device to operate (hereinafter referred to as “device operation command or the like”). The speech dialogue device starts recognition when detecting the pressing of the instruction button for starting speech recognition, and recognizes the device operation command or the like from the speech uttered.
In addition, since users who use the speech dialogue device vary from beginners to the advanced in terms of familiarity with the speech dialogue, the speech dialogue device needs to respond to users with different levels of proficiency. Accordingly, Patent Literature 1 describes a technique for changing a system response in accordance with the user's level of proficiency in the speech dialogue. The system response includes guidance on content to which a user responds.